sonic_the_ultimate_legend_of_afandomcom-20200214-history
Dilong and hypocrisy
ypocrisy is the act of claiming to have beliefs, opinions, virtues, feelings, qualities, or standards that one does not actually have. Corey is an accomplished hypocrite, holding others to standards to which he himself does not live up. This is possibly due to the fact that he's incapable of serious introspection and serious self-examination due to his autism. Corey believes that he is a blameless, holy creature that is practically perfect in every way. However, he sees plenty of flaws in the world around him that cause him stress. He blames all of his problems on external factors like trolls. When Corey can't fault other people for his problems, he relies on autism and stress as fallback excuses. He's strongly opinionated and drunk on his e-fame, so he sees himself as a role model that could change the world. He doesn't necessarily want to change it for the better, but he wants to change it to where everyone conforms to his worldview and showers him with praise so he will never again have to feel uncomfortable, suffer any inconveniences, or be forced to actually put effort into anything. This means arrogantly pointing out the sins of others but never answering to his own, which leads to Chris doling out advice to others that he should be heeding himself. In reallity, he claimed he did change. However, this won't last long. He will go back to square one. Examples Corey is extremely protective of the anal splooge fanfic he has created. If he had actually shown any originality, this wouldn't really be a problem: he'd have full rights to do whatever he wants with his own original creations. As discussed elsewhere, however, the dude has neither the rights to Sonic nor an original work. Fundamentally, Corey's creations are a bizarre maelstrom of various fan fiction elements with various bits stolen from a great number of sources. Corey has outright admitted that he steals material from various shows. At the same time, he claims that his fanfic is an original creation and has no problems dictating how people are allowed to use it. In short, he demonizes other works as "fan fiction" while failing to appreciate that his ideas of what Sonic should be is fundamentally fan fiction, too — he is unable to see that the "fan" creations were created through the exact same process he himself used. Corey has sheltered himself from this realization by calling his fanfic a parody, but shows no appreciation of other creations which he has labeled as parodies of his own work. Dilong is well known for insulting users based on their like of the Archie comics, SaTAM, Wreck It Ralph, Pokemon and Mario. However in a recent journal, he brings up the fact that if he (ever) becomes part of Sega, he would bring back SaTAM for another season, keeping Sally and the others, but giving Sonic Sally's personality, and giving Knuckles Sonic's. Further more, it can be assumed he likes SaTAM, and possibly the Archie comics. He also once made fun of the Sonic fanbase, by saying Mario could do better things, only to retract on his statement.